My Name is Goliath Shepherd
by speedster101
Summary: Commander Shepherd was always a orphan before he joined The Alliance and he knew it but when he finds out that he had parents that were still alive he thought it was just a sick joke at first but when he meets them face to face he finds out that it's not.
1. Prologue

**My Name Is Goliath Shepherd**

**Author's Note: Another Alternate parentage story this time it's Thor and Captain America as Commander Shepherd's parents set post The Avengers Movie but during Mass Effect enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or Mass Effect for they belong to Marvel Productions and Bioware.**

**Warning: Contains Slash Mpreg Strong Commander Shepherd and Super Parents.**

**Summary: Commander Shepherd was always a orphan before he joined The Alliance and he knew it but when he finds out that he had parents that were still alive he thought it was just a sick joke at first but when he meets them face to face he finds out that it's not.**

**New York Avengers Tower**

"I'm sorry you're what now?" Tony Stark asked a tall blonde muscular with blue eyes and a rather irritated look on his face.

"For the last time Tony I'm pregnant!" The man exclaimed.

Hearing this caused Tony to collapse on the crouch then suddenly goes pale white, Steve was pregnant but how? It's impossible unless, "if you're pregnant then who's the father?" Tony asked the soldier.

"That would be me Man Of Iron" a voice boomed from behind Steve, Tony looked behind and saw Thor with his hammer on his waist.

"You're the Father Point Break?" Tony asked the God who had nodded. At the nod Tony regained some color on his face then said.

"So why tell me this now when you could have told the others or Furry the news about this?" He asked lost.

"Because we knew none of them would take it very well especially Fury and Maria, as for why would we tell you this instead of the others you by far is the only we trust to keep this and our relationship a secret since you were the first one to find out about it after the Battle for New York while the others were busy restraining Loki" Steve explained.

"But why me you know I'm not the one capable of keeping secrets like Natasha and Clint" Tony whined.

"Like I said before you are the only person we can trust to keep Thor's and my relationship and my pregnancy a secret so just try alright Tony" Steve commanded.

Tony sighed in defeat and said "alright Cap I'll try but I'm not making any promises" He said to the now pregnant Steve Rogers.

Steve nodded and left with Thor but not before saying a quick thank you to Tony who nodded then went back to what he doing.

**Author's Note: I bet none of you guys expected this will neither did I but seeing how many people are liking my Guardians of The Galaxy and Thor crossover (which is still being worked on as I speak) I decided to do another but crossed over with Mass Effect and The Avengers with Thor and Captain America as the parents and Commander Shepherd (male) as their son why? You might ask will think about it where do you think Commander Shepherd got his leadership skills or foolish streak from? Anyway till next chapter see you soon. **

**Author's Note 2: I must warn ye that the next chapter will be a time skip where we meet the hero's son and the prologue mission so keep a sharp eye out when the second chapter released. **


	2. Meet Goliath Shepherd

Meet Goliath Shepherd/The Reapers have returned

Author's Note: Chapter 2 to My Name Is Goliath Shepherd enjoy the chapter.

(The Citadel)

Admiral Hackett a former member of a intergalactic group known as The Alliance was at the Citadel having a meeting with the counsel about the return of The Reapers.

"It just what we all had feared The Reapers had resurfaced and are planning on destroying the entire galaxy" a blue skinned alien said fearfully.

"Then what are we doing sitting around we should be taking the fight to them" A Krogan said determined.

"Sparatus calm yourself we still don't know what the Reapers are truly capable of so attacking them head on is suicide" Irissa chided then said.

"So who should we contact to stop them?" She asked everyone present and fortunately Admiral Hackett who answered.

"What about Shepherd he's earthborn and his parents fought beings like the Reapers before" he said.

"Shepherd? Surely you jest what makes you think he can stop the Reapers?" One of the councilor members asked.

"Cause It's what his parents would have wanted after all them and a few others defeated a race of aliens that not even The Alliance and myself weren't capable of defeating them" Admiral Hackett explained.

After The Admiral said that a series of murmurs broke out but they quickly stopped after Councilor Sparatus spoke up.

"What race of Aliens?" He asked with the other councilors agreeing with him.

"They call themselves The Chitari their a race Aliens that follow someone by the name of Thanos The mad Titan their first appearance was many years ago during a battle between Shepherd's parents and a few others" Admiral Hackett explained.

(Earth 1, 0000 years in the future)

While The Council and Admiral Hackett were talking about The Chitauri and Shepherd's parents Shepherd himself was down on earth walking through the ruins of a city but he stopped suddenly when he heard a scream. So in a flash Shepherd hurried the source.

When he arrived at source he saw a young Asari girl being surrounded by a Salurian, a Krogan, and a Chitaurian who was obviously beating her to the death. Being the one who can't stand for bullying he rushed to the Asari's aid.

"Leave her alone!" Shepherd shouted at the aliens.

"Beat it pipsqueak this Asari Bitch had been a real thorn in my side ever sense she stepped foot on this planet, so if you don't want to end up like her I suggest you run along" the Chitaurian who apparently was the leader of this gang threatened.

"Or you guys can walk away and leave the Asari alone and we won't have to resort to any violence" Goliath reasoned.

"Oh yeah says who Pipsqueak?" The Chitaurian asked with a hint of Venom in his voice now facing Shepherd with the other aliens doing the same thing.

Goliath gritted his teeth he hated it when people call him that but he kept himself from lashing out at the Chitaurian who he was starting to hate.

"Sayz me" Goliath said.

"Oh really and what are going you do pipsqueak turn us over to Nova Corps or The Alliance?" The Chitaurian taunted.

"If you call me Pipsqueak one more time you're going to make me do something I'll regret" Goliath said with eyes turning electric blue.

The Chitaurian looked at his gang members then back at Shepherd and smirked then through his head back and laughed with the others following suit.

"Oooh we're so scared Pipsqueak" The Chitaurian mocked before he resumed laughing.

"THAT'S IT!" Goliath shouted and rushed at the Chitaurian and started to punch him over and over causing the others to stop what they were doing and noticed that the human was constantly beating their leader over and over till he was all bloodied up.

Once the Chitaurian was bloodied and out cold Goliath turned attention to the Krogan, and the Salurian and started to approach them.

The two aliens grew Nervous they don't know what just happened it went by so fast that they were barely able see this human constantly beat the Chitaurian to a bloody pulp.

"If you two are done laughing are you going to let the Asari go now? Or do you want to end up like your friend over there?" Goliath asked while gesturing to the downed Chitaurian.

The Krogan and Salurian looked at the human before them and caught a lump in their throats, now they know the reason why this human didn't like being called pipsqueak he wasn't a pipsqueak at all he was really, really, really, really, really, tall and very, very, very, very, muscular than the average human. Making them swallow the lumps in their throats and not wanting to end up like the Chitaurian they quickly turned tail and ran leaving their Chitaurian friend.

Once the Krogan and Salurian were out of reach Goliath turned his attention towards the Asari girl who was looking a bit bruised due to the beatings she gotten from the bullies.

"Are you okay?" Goliath asked.

"Yeah thank you for taking care of those bullies" the Asari thanked.

"No problem I can't stand bullies especially inhuman ones" Shepherd said after getting out of anger.

"Liara!" A female voice said.

The two turned around and saw an Asari woman dressed in a blue jumpsuit Goliath guessed it was the Asari's mother.

"Mom!" Liara exclaimed before Rushing to hug her mother.

"Thank god your alright I was afraid that those three may have taken you away for good" she said.

"I'm okay mom thanks to him" Liara said gesturing to Goliath.

The Asari looked over in Goliath direction and said.

"Thank you for saving my daughter mr …" the Asari trailed off.

"Shepherd Goliath Shepherd and it was my pleasure ma'am but I suggest you patch you daughter up those three did a bit of a number on her" Shepherd said and introduced.

"A course and Shepherd?" The Asari said.

"Yeah?" Goliath questioned facing Liara's mother.

"Thank you for everything" The Asari thanked again.

"You're welcome" Shepherd said and started walk off but before he could Liara stopped him.

"Goliath wait" she shouted.

Goliath stopped in his tracks and turned around and looked in her direction then asked.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Will I ever see you again?"Liara asked.

Goliath gave Liara warm smile then brought himself to eye level and said.

"Only time will tell but if we do run into each other again I promise you I would do everything in my power to protect you no matter what" Goliath said.

Liara smiled at Shepherd's words then gave him hugged him which he accepted.

Liara soon pulled away from the hug then went to join her mom and left after they left Goliath got back to his full height and stalked off.

Author's Note: And that's chapter 2 of My name is Goliath Shepherd I hoped you enjoyed it next chapter will be welcome to The Alliance and meet the crew so till next chapter see ya.

Author's Note 2: I suppose a explanation is needed for this chapter well here it is Admiral Hackett knows who The Avengers and Shepherd's parents are because here in this story Admiral Hackett and Fury are pretty much cousins even The Council knows this. Now about Shepherd's appearance will sense it's never been one fore and sense I'm doing it in a another story of mine I decided to make him a combination of both Thor and Captain America he is their son after all. Lastly you might be asking yourselves what was a Chitaurian doing on Earth in a thousand years wouldn't they be dead by then? Or stuff like why would Nova Corps be here isn't that in a whole different galaxy? And other stuff like that. Well to be honest with you guys yes the Chitaurians would be dead in a thousand years but only if Thanos himself was dead to which is pretty impossible for you cannot kill a Titan for they are far too strong even on Asgardian standards. As for Nova Corps yes they are in a different Galaxy but that's not going to stop me from having it mentioned or have it appear in the story but anyway enough of my rambling see you next chapter


End file.
